Equipe d'élite
by Sasuke-yume-naruto
Summary: Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Kiba et Lee forment l'équipe d'élite des forces armées de la police de Konoha. Aujourd'hui, ils ont été appelés car un jeune adoescent, Uzumaki Naruto, a enlevé et menace son coach de sport, Madara. Et où est Sasuke, son amoureux?


_**POV TENTEN**_  
>-Lee ? Lee, vous l'avais trouvé ? Demandai-je, une main sur mon oreillette.<br>Le grésillement dans mon oreille laissa place à la voix de mon coéquipier et ami :  
>-Affirmatif, Tenten.<br>-Où ?  
>-Il s'est enfermé dans la chaudière, il n'y a pas de fenêtre, la porte est blindée, mais on a réussi à faire passer une caméra dans les bouches d'aération, Hinata doit t'avoir transféré les images sur ton écran...<br>-Ouais, je les ai vues.  
>Hinata est notre « spy », elle nous accompagne dans nos missions mais sort rarement de son camion aux multiples ordinateurs, elle est capable de nous trouver et nous transférer n'importe quelle information et n'importe quelle image sur le petit écran portatif qu'elle nous a commandé exprès pour les mission. Elle sort avec Kiba, notre tireur d'élite, et après il y a Neji, la tête pensante, Lee, le champion de sports de combat, Gai, le patron qui n'est pas là aujourd'hui, et moi.<br>Je jetais un autre petit coup d'œil à l'écran, l'adolescent y était toujours, l'homme ligoté sur sa chaise aussi, mais le jeune homme semblait faire chauffer un bout de fer cette fois.  
>Je m'apprêtais à demander aux autres s'il avait une idée quand une voix l'appela :<br>-Madame ?  
>Elle se retourna face à quatre adolescents.<br>-Oui ? Répondis-je.  
>-Nous faisons partis du club de karaté de Naruto Uzumaki, répondit le garçon qui m'avait appelé, je suis Gaara Sabaku, voici Ino Yamanaka, Suigetsu Hozuki et Karin Oto. Qu'est-il arrivé à Naruto ?<br>-Regardez, leur ordonnai-je en leur tendant l'écran.  
>Ils reconnurent sans aucun mal l'adolescent blond qui faisait chauffer je ne sais pas quoi, puisqu'il s'agissait de Naruto Uzumaki.<br>-Reconnaissez-vous l'homme derrière ? M'enquis-je.  
>-Oui, il s'agit du coach Madara, me répondit celle que j'avais identifié comme Ino.<br>-Le coach Madara ? Répétai-je.  
>-Je commence des recherches, m'informa Hinata à travers mon oreillette.<br>-Jusqu'à l'année dernière, notre coach était Orochimaru-sensei, expliqua Gaara, ses méthodes étaient un peu rudes mais il était gentil et il s'inquiétait pour nous, malheureusement, il est parti à la retraire et Madara est son remplacent. Ces méthodes sont encore plus rudes et plus dures, mais sont efficaces, alors on ne se plains pas.  
>-Et pour Naruto ?<br>-Madara s'intéressait surtout aux deux meilleurs élèves, qui étaient Naruto et Sasuke, répondit Karin.  
>-Sasuke ? Interrogeai-je.<br>-Le petit ami de Naruto.  
>-Comment les autres élèves ont pris leur relation ?<br>-Plutôt bien, tout le monde s'en douté et la directrice applique une tolérance zéro en matière de discrimination, répondit Suigetsu.  
>-Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière pour que Naruto s'en prenne à votre entraîneur comme ça ?<br>-Euh...il...tenta Karin.  
>Je vis clairement les yeux des jeunes filles se remplirent d'eux et le visage des jeunes hommes se fermait.<br>-Mercredi dernier, commença Gaara, Madara a...  
>Il marqua une pause, avala sa salive et acheva :<br>-Madara a violé Sasuke.  
>-Quoi ? M'exclamai-je.<br>-En début d'entraînement, il est arrivé en retard en nous disant que Sasuke était tombé dans les escaliers et qu'il l'avait apporté à l'infirmerie, enchaina-t-il, comme Sasuke est maladroit on l'a cru.  
>-Pendant...pendant l'entrainement, murmura Ino, le coach Madara ne faisait que regarder Naruto avec un air satisfait. Avant, c'était Sasuke qui l'intéressait le plus, parce que si Naruto est grand et tout en muscles, Sasuke est petit et tout en finesse, misant tout sur la souplesse et la vistesse...<br>-Mais apparemment, c'était juste son corps qui l'intéressait, rétorqua Karin en essuyant ses larmes.  
>-Après l'entrainement, commença Suigetsu, on est allé à l'infirmerie, mais Sasuke n'y était pas. Après l'avoir cherché pendant pas mal de temps, on l'a trouvé dans une des salles de musique, celles qui sont insonorisées, c'est sûrement pour ça que personne ne l'a entendu. Il était vraiment dans un sale état...Inconscient, couvert de bleus, très pâle, la lèvre en sang et son pantalon descendu à mi-cuisse.<br>-Comment a réagi Naruto ?  
>-Quand il a vu Sasuke, il a fait une crise de panique, il était vraiment inquiet, axpliqua Karin, plus tard, il fois Sasuke évacué en ambulance, on est passé le voir chez, il avait détruit toute sa chambre, je crois qu'il culpabilisait vraiment... Il n'est plus revenu en cours depuis.<br>-Vous avez entendu ? Demandai-je à travers le micro.  
>-Ouais, on se dépêche, se pressa Lee.<br>Je regardai les adolescents un bref instant avant de leur interrogeai :  
>-Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi Naruto fait chauffer un fil de fer ?<br>Ils semblèrent hésiter un instant avant qu'Ino ne relève sa manche et me montre le symbole de leur lycée gravée à même la peau.  
>-On y va, signala Neji.<br>Au-delà des grésillements de la radio, j'entendis très bien Neji faire le compte à rebour, la détonation suivie du bruit d'explosion, les pas de courses et le « Plus un geste, police ! » de Lee.

_**POV LEE**_  
>-Plus un geste, police ! M'écriai-je en me précipitant à l'intérieur.<br>La poussière due à l'explosion m'empêchait de bien voir, mais je pus clairement distinguer le jeune Naruto attraper le fameux coach Madara et le menacer avec le chalumeau.  
>En nous voyant, il rapprocha un peu plus le chalumeau de la tête de son otage.<br>-Naruto, c'est ça ? Demanda Neji. Lâche ce chalumeau ! Continua-t-il.  
>-Non, il doit payer ! Répliqua l'adolescent.<br>-Ecoute Naruto, recommença plus doucement Neji, je suis obligé de considérer ce chalumeau comme une arme, et si tu es trop menaçant, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'ouvrir le feu, et personne ne voudrait en arriver là...  
>-Mais descendez-le ! Cria Madara.<br>-Silence Monsieur ! Hurlai-je en retour et il se tut immédiatement, moi aussi je pouvais être convaincant.  
>-Ecoute Naruto, je te propose d'éloigner le chalumeau de la tête de Monsieur Madara, ne le pose pas mais éloigne-le, pour que l'on puisse parler, s'il te plait, négocia-t-il.<br>Il eut un moment d'hésitation mais le jeune Naruto éloigna le chalumeau de la tête de son otage.  
>-Je sais qu'il a violé une personne qui t'est cher et que tu lui en veux, enchaîna Neji, mais il faut que tu nous le livre, pour que l'on puisse le juger, parce que c'est ce que tu cherches, non ? La justice. Tu ne voudrais pas blesser quelqu'un, te retrouver en prison, non, tu ne voudrais pas devenir comme lui...<br>-Non, vous ne savez rien ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous ne savez rien alors taisez-vous ! Vous ne savez pas dans quel état on l'a retrouvé, allongé au sol, le pantalon descendu, avec du sang mélangé à la semence de...de ce type !  
>Ils resserra sa prise autour du cou de l'adulte et je laissai échapper un ::<br>-Naruto !  
>Mais il n'écouta pas et continua :<br>-Je suis allé le voir, le lendemain, je suis allé le voir à l'hôpital ! Il était tellement faible, mais il m'a sourie et il s'est excusé ! Il était tellement faible, il était à deux doigt de s'écrouler et de fondre en sanglot mais il m'a souri et IL S'EST EXCUSE !  
>Il hurla les derniers mots, haineux et les yeux humides de larmes.<br>-CE TYPE A DETRUIT SASUKE ! Continua-t-il d'hurler. CE TYPE A DETRUIT LA PERSONNE QUE J'AIME !  
>A travers les grésillements de la radio, j'entendis Tenten continuer à parler avec les autres adolescents. Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant l'agitation qui apparut soudain au bout du fil.<br>-Neji, Lee, fit la voix de Tenten dans mon oreilette, Sasuke vient d'arriver, je vous l'amène !  
>-Quoi ? M'exclamai-je.<br>-Au point où on est, je pense qu'il est le seul à pouvoir résonner Naruto, expliqua-t-elle.  
>-Ouais, ça peut marcher, murmura Neji.<br>Il s'adressa alors à Naruto :  
>-Naruto, écoute ! Sasuke est ici, une de mes collègues l'amène, il va bientôt arriver...<br>-Non ! Le coupa le jeune Naruto. Vous mentez ! Vous cherchez juste à me piéger !  
>-Merde, il e nous crois pas ! Murmura Neji.<br>En appuyant sur mon oreillette pour mieux entendre, j'intimitai à Tenten :  
>-Tenten, demande à Sasuke de nous dire quelque chose que seuls eux savent.<br>J'écoutais attentivement la réponse et la répétai mot pour mot :  
>-Sasuke dit...qu'il semblerait que trois heures du matin soit votre hure porte bonheur.<br>Il sembla enfin nous croire mais il ne relâcha pas sa prise, bien au contraire.  
>-Tirez bon sang ! Il va me tuer ! Hurla Madara en le sentant.<br>-Je vous ai demandé de vous taire ! Criai-je à mon tour.  
>Il grinça des dents mais n'ajouta rien.<br>-Naruto ? Nous interrompit une voix derrière nous.  
>Tout en gardant le canon du revolver vers Madara, nous nous retournâmes pour voir les nouveaux arrivants. Tenten était là, sa mine inquiète comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'adolescents, et avec elle, se trouvait un adolescent de taille moyenne aux cheveux noirs. D'énormes cernes violettes soulignaient ses yeux noirs, mais ils restaient beaux. Même moi qui aime pourtant très fort ma fleur Sakura, je devais avouer que ce gamin était magnifique. Pas étonnant qu'il est attiré un vieux violeurs pédophile.<br>Voilà à quoi ressemblait le fameux Sasuke.  
>D'un pas lent et légèrement hésitant, le petit Sasuke se plaça entre nous et son petit ami, restant à une distance quand même raisonnable, sûrement à cause de Madara.<br>-Naruto, je suis venu aussitôt que j'ai appris ce qui ce passait, pourquoi tu fais ça ? S'exclama-t-il.  
>- Ce type a osé te blesser ! S'exclama Naruto.<br>-Je sais, mais c'est fini, je vais bien, répondit l'autre.  
>-Mais descendez-le ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il me menace ? S'écria Madara.<br>En entendant cette voix, le petit Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Naruto, qui rapprocha d'un geste sec le chalumeau de la tête de son ancien professeur. Il baissa la tête et murmura :  
>-Il a osé te toucher...<br>Devant l'amertume de sa voix, Sasuke paniqua :  
>-Plus personne ne me touchera, Naruto !<br>Désespéré que son petit ami ne se calme pas, il ajouta :  
>-Plus personne ne me touchera à part toi, Naruto.<br>Ledit Naruto se détendit imperceptiblement, l'émotion brillant dans ces yeux et son petit ami en profita pour continuer :  
>-Au point, où il en est, il n'a plus rien, ni avenir ni liberté. Il va être jugé et il va terminer sa vie en prison...mais nous, nous Naruto, on a l'avenir devant nous. S'il te plait, Narut...il est encore temps, lâche ce chalumeau, laisse le partir, et viens, Naruto, viens...Viens avec moi, parce que je ne veux pas faire cet avenir sans toi, en sachant que tu es en prison, il auras ce qu'il mérite alors, s'il te plait, Naruto...<br>Il tendit une main tremblante vers son petit ami qui lâcha aussitôt le chalumeau et laissa filer l'adulte. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai sur Madara.

_**POV NEJI**_  
>Lee se précipita sur Madara et moi sur l'adolescent blond. Mettre un gamin aux arrêts, ça fait toujours mal, mais c'est comme ça.<br>Quand je lui atachai les mains dans le dos, le petit Sasuke sursauta, coupé dans son geste, et baissa sa main. Le regard de Naruto changea et il murmura :  
>-Merci.<br>Sasuke lui rendit son regard. Ils se regardèrent encore, au milieu de tumulte, au milieu de Tenten, Lee et moi, au milieu de la poussière, au milieu des cris, au milieu des policiers qui venaient, ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard.  
>Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que Madara avait tenté de s'enfuir, bien qu'il fût vite métrisé par Lee.<br>A travers ce regard, il n'y avait qu'eux dans cette pièce. Seuls. Seuls ensemble.  
>Je n'aurais sûrement pas du intercepté ce regard, c'était trop personnel, trop intime mais c'était si rare un amour si pure et si brûlant à cet âge là.<br>A contrecœur, je poussai le jeune Naruto vers la sortie, du coin de l'œil, je vis Tenten faire pareil avec le petit Sasuke. Le trajet jusqu'à l'extérieur se fit en silence, le petit Sasuke se tenant le plus loin possible de Madara. Une fois dehors, Lee me fit un signe de la tête et emmena Madara vers Kiba. Moi je me dirigeai vers notre voiture de service quand je sentis Naruto se détendre imperciblement face à l'éloignement de l'adulte. Je me penchai à son oreille et lui proposai :  
>-Je eux te libérer les mains si tu me promets de ne rien tenter.<br>Il parut surpris mais acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. J'ouvrai donc les menottes et il en profita pour se masser les poignets. Je m'apprêtai à le faire entrer dans la voiture quand la voix du petit Sasuke nous arrêta :  
>-Attendez !<br>On se retourna d'un même mouvement et je m'éloignai un tout petit peu, m'appuyant sur la voiture pour les laisser parler tout en surveillant.  
>-Sasuke, commença le blond, je...enfin...<br>Le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et se plaqua contre son torse. Naruto cueillit avec surprise et soulagement le corps de son petit ami contre lui et le serra avec plaisir.  
>-Sasuke, souffla le jeune Naruto.<br>-Merci, le coupa Sasuke. J'ai...j'ai cru que tu allais m'abandonner, que tu ne voulais plus de moi...  
>-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ! Rétorqua Naruto.<br>-Merci, répéta le petit Sasuke.  
>Ils se détachèrent légèrement et se regardèrent mais je les interrompis en leur faisant signe que je devais embarquer Naruto. Sasuke se détacha de lui et déclara :<br>-A dans une semaine, Naruto.  
>Puis il déposa un petit baiser sur la joue halée du blond et je grimpai dans la voiture après le jeune Naruto.<p>

_**POV HINATA**_  
>Je m'étais portée volontaire pour interroger ces deux adolescents de l'affaire d'hier.<br>-Bonjour, saluai-je en entrant.  
>-Bonjour, c'est vous qui allez m'interrogeai ? ME demanda Naruto, assis sur son siège.<br>Je m'assis en face de lui et posai le dossier sur la table. Ce geste si professionnel le fit se tendre alors je précisai :  
>-C'est juste pour le protocole...<br>Voyant que ça ne le rassurai pas, j'ajoutai :  
>-Nous avons interrogeai Sasuke aussi, en tant qu'intervenant dans l'affaire et victime de Madara...<br>C'est dingue comme il suffisait de parler de son petit ami pour qu'il soit intéressé.  
>-On lui surtout demandait de parler de toi, continuai-je, il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi et d'être très amoureux de toi...<br>Une légère teinte rose prit place sur ses joues alors qu'il répondait :  
>-Moi aussi, je suis vraiment très amoureux de lui...<br>Je souris tellement c'était mignon.  
>-Dites ? Vous allez me garder combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il.<br>-Vu que tu es mineur, on ne peut pas t'emprisonner mais on va te garder en observation quelques temps...donc je dirai une semaine au maximum environ, répondis-je.  
>Il ricana :-Je vois, c'est pour ça que Sasuke m'a dit à dans une semaine.<br>-Mais comment peut-il le savoir ? Demandai-je, étonnée.  
>Il me fit un sourire énigmatique et répondis :<br>-Oh, vous savez, Sasuke a toujours su beaucoup de choses...

_**POV KIBA**_  
>Une semaine plus tard, le jeune Naruto passa au commissariat pour une visite de routine et pour signer des papiers avant de rentrer chez lui –il est orphelin-, bien sûr, tout se passa bien. Je crois qu'on le laissa tous partir avec une pointe de regret, finalement, on l'aimait bien, nous, ce gosse. C'était quelqu'un de bien.<br>C'était moi qui se charger de l'emmener vers la sortie, et je lui répétai :  
>-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène chez toi en voiture ?<br>-Non merci, c'est bon, je vais prendre le bus, me répondit-il en souriant.  
>-Ok, déclarai-je.<br>Je n'avais pas particulièrement participé à l'intervention mais Hinata et Tenten m'avait fait un rapport détaillé et cette histoire m'avait assez touché. Au moment où j'allais encore lui proposé de le raccompagné chez lui, un bruit de tissu à notre gauche attira notre attention.  
>Le jeune Naruto détailla avec surprise la petite silhouette athlétique qui se tenait droit devant nous. Son regard passa sur ses chaussures, son jeans, s'attarda sur son manteau noir, remonta jusqu'à la peu pâle et laiteuse du cou, suivit le tracé d'une mâchoire bien dessiné à travers un sourire hésitant pour admirer de fins cheveux noirs avant de plonger dans un autre regard, noir d'encre.<br>Sasuke Uchiwa.  
>-Tu sais, murmurai-je à l'adolescent blond toujours pas remis de sa surprise, il est ici depuis ce matin, à t'attendre...<br>Le matin même, c'était le boss Gai qui l'avait aperçu le premier et il nous l'avait signalé en entrant dans nos bureaux en déclarant « Quelqu'un connait le gamin aux airs de junkies qui attend devant ? ». Je souris à ce souvenir : « aux airs de junkies. ». Il a une de ces imaginations le boss quand même !  
>Naruto redescendit enfin sur terre et se rapprocha lentement de son petit ami. D'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte, il lança :<br>-Salut.  
>Plus doucement et plus timidement, le petit Sasuke lui répondit :<br>-Salut.  
>Naruto se mit à sourie tendrement et il enchaina :<br>-Est-ce que ça va ?  
>-Euh...oui oui et toi ? Interrogea l'autre en rougissant (allez savoir pourquoi).<br>-Bien sûr. Dis-moi...Tu m'attendais ? S'enquit le blond.  
>-Euh...c'est à dire que...oui, répondit le petit brun en rougissant encore plus (c'était presque trop mignon, on comprenait pourquoi le jeune blond craquait).<br>Le sourire du jeune Naruto s'étira encore plus et il s'approcha pour le prendre par la taille, tandis que le petit Sasuke passait ses bras autour de sa nuque.  
>Il suffisait de les regarder quelques minutes pour savoir qu'ils étaient vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre, garçons ou pas.<br>Naruto see pencha et m'embrassa tendrement, rafermissant sa prise autour de sa taille. Je décidai de m'éclipser pour rejoindre mon Hinata quand Sasuke passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds.  
>En me voyant arriver, Hinata leva les yeux de son ordinateur et me demanda :<br>-Comment vont-ils ?  
>-Naruto et Sasuke ? Très bien, rassure-toi.<br>Elle sourit doucement et je me plaçai derrière elle et posant mes mains sur son ventre.  
>-Et lui, comment va-t-il ? Demandai-je en souriant.<br>-Très bien aussi mais il faudrait que je pense à demander des congés maintenant, dit-elle en partant d'un doux rire.  
>-Il serai temps, oui, répondit Tenten, assise sur le bureau d'à côté.<p>

_Encore une mission réussite avec excellence pour l'équipe d'élite de la police de Konoha, hein ?_


End file.
